Rules of Engagement, Book 3
Rules of Engagement, Book 3 is the third and final book of the ''Rules of Engagement'' series. It succeeds its first two books, Rules of Engagement, Book 1 & Rules of Engagement, Book 2, and is followed by a spin-off, Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds. Summary The end of the summer approaches, and it is your last chance for you and your siblings to complete the tasks given by your grandmother to get her multi-million inheritance. Will you be able to plan your perfect wedding, or will your aunt ruin it all? Chapters Chapter 1: Setting Sail As the end of summer approaches, will you and your siblings be able to complete your inheritance tasks in time? Chapter 2: Piece of Cake While you pick your wedding cake in Amsterdam, your sister must prove herself on her first day as a tour guide! Chapter 3: Meet the Family While your brother attends a baby shower, you spend the day with your fiance's family! But will you be able to impress them? Chapter 4: Painted Sky While your sister checks the hot springs in Iceland off her list, you must choose the theme for your wedding! Chapter 5: Modern Mosaic While you honor your parents' memory, your sister must save the Barcelona tour from sabotage! Chapter 6: Labor of Love Your bridal shower has an unexpected guest! Meanwhile, your brother rushes Suki to the hospital! Chapter 7: Le Voyage dans la Lune Your love reaches new heights, while your sister sneaks into a film festival! Chapter 8: The Bachelorette It's time for your bachelorette party! You and your girls go out for a night on the town... while the guys are in for a surprise of their own. Chapter 9: When in Rome You and your fiance escape to a relaxing day at the spa, while your aunt causes trouble during the Rome tour! Chapter 10: Perfect Fit Will you say yes to the wedding dress? And will your brother's proof be enough for Dinesh? Chapter 11: Into the Woods You reel from a devastating secret, while your sister visits a castle in Germany! Chapter 12: Memory Lane Nana has a special inheritance task for the whole family to complete! What secrets will be revealed? Chapter 13: The Tempest Lost at sea! Will you survive the storm to live out your happily ever after? Chapter 14: After the Storm The storm rages on! Will it threaten your relationships... and your lives? Chapter 15: Everything is Illuminated As you rush to get everything ready for your wedding, your sister attends a lantern ceremony for her final task! Chapter 16: Save the Date Your wedding is finally here! Will your big day go off without a hitch? Chapter 17: After Party The reception's in full swing! Your family has one last night to get their inheritance. Can they do it? Chapter 18: Bon Voyage The summer's almost over! You jet off on your honeymoon while your brother plans his proposal to Elena! Gallery Rules of Engagement, Book 3 promo.png|Official Promo RoE Bk3 Ch2 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 2 sneak peek RoE Bk3 Ch4 sneak peek.png|Chapter 4 sneak peek RoE Bk3 Ch7 sneak peek.png|Chapter 7 sneak peek RoE Bk3 Ch9 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 9 sneak peek RoE Bk3 Ch11 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 11 sneak peek RoE Bk3 Ch13 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 13 sneak peek RoE Bk3 Ch16 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 16 sneak peek RoE Bk3 Ch18 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 18 (Book 3 Finale) sneak peek BusinessmanandEuopeanGuyCutOutsforPB.png|ROE LIs on display at PB Headquarters BusinessmanandEuopeanGuyCutOutsforPBROE.png|Life Size Cut outs of European Guy and Business Guy at Pixelberry HQ proposing ROEMCinweddingdresscostume.png|ROE MC from Book 3 Cover in Wedding Costume ChooseRomanceTRRandROE.png|Choose Romance ft. Liam from TRR and MC from ROE RoEFamilyPhotoWithNana.PNG|Nana w/ her grandkids at the Grand Canyon, Arizona, USA RoE3_default_wedding_arch.jpg|Default Wedding Arch RoE3_Premium_Arch_-_Blush_Pink_Flowers.jpg|Premium Blush Pink Flowers Arch Spoilers * On July 27, 2017, Pixelberry released a blog post about this book.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2017/7/19/rules-of-engagement-book-3 Trivia * Chapter 1 shares the same chapter title as Chapter 15 of The Freshman, Book 2, "Setting Sail". * In Chapter 3, Elena's sister Suki makes a reference to Melville's Moby Dick. ** In a premium scene of the same chapter, Brother can make a reference to Pippi Longstocking. * Chapter 5 contains several mentions of movies, shows, and songs, including Disney's The Lion King, Grease, Step Up, Magic Mike, Billy Elliott, Happy Feet, Dirty Dancing, Gangnam Style and So You Think You Can Dance? * In Chapter 6, Brother can make a reference to Lady and the Tramp and Party-Girl Sister can compare getting married to The Shining, stating that for her, marriage is worse. * In a premium scene of Chapter 7, Bookish Sister can make a reference to Peter Jackson's The Lord of the Rings and Steven Spielberg's Jurassic Park. She can pose like Tippi Hendren, Audrey Hepburn or Marilyn Monroe, and quotes from Casablanca by saying "Here's looking at you, kid". Ryan Summers and Cassandra Leigh, characters from Most Wanted, make cameo appearances. * In Chapter 8, Carter makes a reference to The Fast and The Furious series. * Chapter 9 contains several references to the movie Gladiator, including a direct quote. Carter sings Singing in the Rain in a premium scene and Party-Girl Sister makes references to The Lizzie McGuire Movie and Peter Pan. * On October 17th, 2017, an update revealed that a mini-epilogue book titled Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds would be released. * On September 22, 2018, it was revealed that all of the Rules of Engagement books received a redesign in the thumbnails of their book covers in the Choices App. * Chapter 11 shares the same title with Chapter 7 of Veil of Secrets and Chapter 13 of The Elementalists, Book 2. * In a premium scene of Chapter 12, Main Character can quote from Shakespeare's famous Sonnet 18, commonly known as [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonnet_18 Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?] ** Chapter 13 shares its title with one of Shakespeare's plays, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Tempest The Tempest]. In this chapter, Cousin can compare Chaz to Dr Phil, and the sitcom Gilligan's Island and the movie Titanic are mentioned. * Chapter 16 shares the same title with Chapter 17 of The Royal Romance, Book 3. Click here for the walkthrough of this book: Rules of Engagement, Book 3 Choices. References Category:Stories Category:Rules of Engagement Category:Romance Category:Multiple Points of View